Wavering Emotions
by Alexander M
Summary: A year after the fall of the Adephagos the world of Terca Lumireis are average and peaceful. Although its the calm before the storm within the hearts of Brave-Vesperia as; emotions, pent up thoughts, and confessions explode. What will the Aftermath be?..


**Author's Note**; Yuri may be an tad bit O.C. yet there is an good reason for that in later chapters to come..until then enjoy my very first uploaded chapter on

* * *

Chapter 1.  
Irrational Thoughts Come to an end.

* * *

A Not to nice, not to hot day highlighted the world of Terca Lumireis.

A day that put you in an good mood and one could feel as though they could take on their busy days with a smile.

It seemed that way to all of the people in the Lower Quarter of Zaphias as they went about there business, errands, chores, or just simply lounging around with friends and or family convening in-between hearty laughter.

In an more solem quite seemingly lonesome area of the Lower Quarter a sigh-full yawn came from the mouth of Yuri Lowell relaxing on his window seal.

Upon looking at the young long dark haired warrior was an---how you say an trademark, a trademark of proof that this truly was an lazy beautiful day.

Inside of the mid sized Inn room that was forever occupied by no other than Yuri himself a much deeper yawn could be heard in the left corner of the room.

Companion, partner in battle Repede curled up with his head resting on top of his paws, with his tail wagging slowly to the right and left.

Calmly startled Yuri looked to his right in the direction from where the yawn had came from with eyes that simply said; 'I'm boooooored'.

There wasn't many things that bothered Yuri, but lounging about doing Absolutely Nothing was slowly working it's way onto his nerves as he looked around the room.

Nothing fancy; a table with a chair, bed to sleep in, and an dresser that contained an few bit of hygiene products with a small mirror, all the bear necessities for Yuri Lowell for he was an man that was more into the simple way of life, yet standing still for long periods of time felt as though he was lying in an coffin casket, an priest closing the lid with tearful sobs in the background over lapping the loud gong of Church Bells that would bring the most heartless of criminals to tears.

"Ahhh!! Damit!!..."

With frustration and slight irritation in his voice, Yuri hoped down from his comfortable......perhaps too comfortable seat. It was one thing that Yuri didn't want stressing on his mind was death and the afterlife.

The warrior within his soul wasn't afraid of dying, the human factor in his soul within him wanted to live life to the utmost fullest 100 percent, perhaps that could explain the reason as to why the young man was such an valiant, passionate, and fierce warrior in the heat of battlefield.

Repede lifted his head up more curious than surprised as to what the noise was that was slightly becoming a bother to him, fully opening his half shut eye-lids as he silently watched his master walk over to the left corner of the room lifting up his pride and what Repede knew truly made him feel alive--The second Star.

Halfway tying the mid-length rope around his palm lightly he turns his head back to where Repede was laying.

"Well I'm out for some fresh air before I'll set my self crazy over any other dumb thoughts."

After his sentience Yuri raised his left eyebrow as an indication saying ' you coming with? or what?..'

Repede understood this matter of sign language as he stretched and stood on his hind legs.

One could say that an whining growl flowed by an low yet firm bark from Repede meant that he acknowledged the young man's language saying; 'Sure I'm getting bored to death as well...' proceeding on to walking over to Yuri's booted feet.

Yuri and Repede now going onward onto the destination of that of the outside world until there journey was cut short when the door that would lead to them to their 'fresh air' when suddenly Yuri's face was smacked greatly with pain as it swung open quickly before he could even react he grunted in an irritated matter.

"T-The HELL!?.."

Yuri exclaimed as he took two steps back slightly losing his balance. Repede now doing secret sign language of his own snickering underneath his breath.

"NOT..FUNNY....not funny at all..."

Yuri said with his palm muffling his nose and mouth.

having known the canine ever since he was an young pup thought out the years Yuri gained unique ability of…well... one could say mind reading or understanding Repede's aura in different situations.

The very same door that swung open swayed in the other direction half the speed that it came at Yuri.

"Well if you wanted my attention you sure as hell got it dammit!"

Yuri Lowell into the simple life was a man that when you dared to crossed his nerves… you did not want to make him wait.

On the outside as to where Yuri wished he could be not under these circumstances he could hear a small thud followed by an light moan.

"..-tsk- Just who in the hell is it anyways, serves you right. If your in much pain as I'am in maybe we can call it even."

Now in an more irritated firm voice Yuri reached for the door with his left hand holding the door open and saw a sight that made his eyes widen with shock.

"W--Wha--Hey!! Are you all right! Speak to me!!!!"

Forgetting all about his own pain Yuri dashed to Ted's side. Weakly lifting his head to look into Yuri's worrisome considered dark purple eyes, with an blood drenched face and chest.

"....y-yuri..?...."

Ted's head throbbed awfully with great pain, and to him it felt he was being blown away in an tornado yet at the same time his body wouldn't be lifted by the strong powerful gusts. While looking at what he thought to be Yuri or at least his ten of his twin relatives.

Now the world thought Ted's eyes was of that as an kaleidoscope without all of the colors.

Completely letting go of the strong thin rope letting the man's pride fall to the ground, once from dashing not sprinting almost tripping down the stairs with hurried footsteps that Repede could now here in the distance as he inched closer to Ted yet keeping his distance to be respectful to the poor deeply injured boy as he whined sadly.

"Repede look after him, just stay clam Ted I'll be right back!"

Yuri said in the firm loud serious tone.

The peaceful Inn / Pub some of the residents of the Lower Quarter called it 'The Comet' as to where the Inn keeper Merry and owner of the tavern Mitchell made there living.

A elderly man free from the clutches of his job was about to receive his golden brown liquidity reward for 'An days work well done' lifting the glass slowly seemingly in slow-motion with his right hand.

"Hey! I need that ol' first aid kit! move please!!"

The old man's light golden surprise splattered all over the table that he was sitting at, his plate of a half eaten stake and food utensils next to the plate clattered on to the wooden floor as his wrinkled strong right hand holding firmly the glass handled jerked forward not meeting the fate as the fork n' knife as Yuri almost smashed the door opening it with his booted foot.

Slightly recovering from his short heart-attack, now agitated with an annoyed leer in his eyes watched Yuri smoothly hopped over the counter using his left palm for support startling Merry and Mitchell greatly, gasping having heart attacks of there own at the sight that they seen.

"Y-Yuri?!...What in the world has happened?.. y-Your hands covered in blood!?"

Even though it was seemingly an blur anyone with eyes could see the Yuri has rushed into the storing stock room where all of the supplies and foodstuffs where for the Tavern.

With concerned misty green eyes Merry silently walks to the entrance of the storage stock room. The citizen's of the Lower Quarter in the Tavern that where once enjoying there meal in an relaxing manner, there ears where now bombarded hearing the wrath of an ravaging ruckus of that of an starving raccoon would toppling over an trash bin.

"Yuri, the hell is so urgent for you barging in here with blood on your hands scarrin' Marry and half of our customers to death? What happened!"

Mitchell said in an stern voice walking over to his beautiful wife. He was an average looking man but not one to be messed around with, and most certainly didn't like being scared half to death.A healthy man he was indeed, so he didn't take to kindly to having quick unnoticed heart attacks.

Proceeding on to walking in front of his wife to confront Yuri before there storage stock room was devastated any more,lucky for his quick refexes snatching an Mellon that flew in the direction in his wife's pretty face into his palm.

"DAMIT! YURI!!"

Before Mitchell could display just how irritated he could get to his customers as his wife stepped back slowly used to her husbands voice raised knowing that he was an man who would never unnecessary get upset.

Opening all of the cabinets that Yuri could, ravaging nosily thought each one closing the doors with an loud slam.

Rendering off his train of thought of focus to find that one cabinet with the First Aid-Kit open his mouth speaking in an quick manner with an dash of hyperness in his voice.

"It's Ted! I accidentally smacked a door in his face and now he's bleeding over...com'on..COM--'ON!.....that first aid kit…he needs it now!!"

Now Merry's turn to confront The hero of Terca Lumireis as she softly pointed at a cabinet that was right behind Yuri.

"Yuri hun its the blue cabinet..the one that's already open.."

Merry kindly in a worrisome manner speaks aloud.

"Damn kids play too rough now n' days."

Snorted Mitchell with an disapproving look in his eyes.

"Just how they should be dammit, tough world out here, even more so now that there's no Blastia to support us. I just wished that these crazy kids converted that energy into something more meaningful, not playing patty-cake with…doors using there faces...."

Michells says as he deeply sighs.

With all of the Blastia gone he never blamed Yuri or Brave-Vesperia, in fact he was the few of many people that thought the world would actually be a better place with out the lazy handicap of Blastia. 'Something to make the young'ins work harder to if they want to eat and wake up the next day' most of them thought. It was either that or it was just an excuse to make teenagers work harder so that they didnt have to have full responsibility of the work.

Stopping upon hearing Merry's words Yuri looked up at Merry interested an higher percentage more in her words, ignoring Mitchell's whether it was an wise crack or wise wisdom.

For an split second Yuri looked as though he was impersonating an Bull as he dashed forward in the direction of the where the cabinet was, then for a another split second Yuri fell smack on his butt as the corner of 'the cabinet that was already opened' crushed his left eye-ball hollering in pain.

"Yuri dear are you alright, please release, I can tend to Ted..just where is he exactly?"

Merry said as she inched forward to Yuri trusting his left palm over his left eye as it was now squinted trying to ease the pain, an hissing and muffled curses left his mouth as an shock to Merry and even the calm and collected stern and fierce Mitchell watched as Yuri got up just as quick as he hit the ground.

"I''M FINE!!.."

Yuri yelled only seconds later walking toward the cabinet looking up right eye as his only means of sight realized that Merry was only trying to help apologized and repeated what he had just hollered moments ago only in an soft whisper like tone.

Grabbing the first aid kit by the handle letting go of the grip around the area of his left eye was now red as an beet, Merry could sworn it was throbbing on its own.

"Oh please Yuri, you have to lay down and put some ice on that right way.."

Merry said as she consoled Yuri lightly grabbing an hold of his shoulders slightly pushing him back into the storage stock room in the direction of an small yet comfortably fair couch.

Not only a room for providing/preserving foodstuffs and supplies, the room also acted as an break-room in an way. Even thought this was usually for new those that came there for work trying to earn an quick honest hard working bit of Gald upon there travels for Merry and Mitchel could do there job with out sleep if they had to.

..But...it wasn't as though the couple where getting paid twenty four seven though..

"Don't be an fool!"

Mitchell didn't need to holler or yell he could create an serious demanding tone with out raising his voice.

"What is it you kids say?..... check your self before you fall down a flight of stairs and wreck yourself?"...

Mitchell shortly contemplating as to weather what he heard from his daughter was correct or not.

"Whatever, look you keep up this recklessness your not going to see your next birthday before you even get to healing Ted's and your wounds!"

"Come now....this isn't like you at all Yuri...."

Mitchell's voice calmed down for he cared deeply for Yuri even if it did seem that times that he didn't and was an tad confused as to why Yuri was acting so...irrational. The Yuri Lowell he knew and loved WOULD act quickly in the mist of such of an event occurring, yes....but not like this....not like this at all....

He reached for the sturdy white large kit.....

"NO! DAMIT GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

Yuri outbursted, exploding as he firmly yet lightly pushed the two out of his path, knowing in his mind that he wouldn't be able to hop over the counter as he did before with ease, took the time while still dashing to walk around to the farthest right of the counter as to where there was an open space dashing past the old man with sprinkled splattered rum all over him. Already frozen in annoyance and anger from moments ago he watched Yuri leap over the golden puddle that lay at the old man's feet and run out the door slamming it almost causing The Comet to shake.

Quickly as he flew down the stairs he rushed back up with heavy booted seemingly thudding footsteps, reaching the top of the stairway only to not gasping for air but in shock too as he saw that neither sight or hint of Ted or Repede.

"Wha--Damnit Repede!!"

Yuri cursed as he ran back down the stairs.

Moments later Yuri was running around in an 'chicken with his head cut off' manner as many people asked him...or at least attempted to ask the black blur of Yuri Lowell as to what happened. Yet Yuri was looking around frantically to even hear them.

Though Yuri's one remaining right eye everything seemed to be an blur or if not an blur then an fuzzy daze as his sight in his right eye was began to not function the way it had. He bumped into an few people, Yuri straightforwardly saying he was sorry believing that he had knocked a few innocents down to the pavement..though he couldn't tell for the pain that was now jabbing......stabbing at his nervous system and had begun to impale his brain's thought progress as Yuri started to run out of breath.

"..Ahaa!..."

Yelped a young female as she was flown across Yuri as he made a left turn at an corner with out paying attention to what's in front of him. He thought he caught an glimpse of what appeared to be Ted only to realize that it was nothing more that an flower pot with a green bush yet it was too late as the back of his forehead made an traumatizing crunch with pavement as his strong muscular body collided with the ground making an great deal of the onlookers wince their eye-lids as his body flopped to the ground, the sturdy white First Aid-Kit still closed shut but still taking distance of it own an foot away from Yuri as he laid on the ground limbs stretched out.

The female began to apologize until the sight that she saw shocked her making her face go into an pale white, eye-lids an pupils widening in terror looking at the young man dried blood spotted on his face and chest area. As he grown deeply in the manner of an whisper shifting his head to the right weakly as blood began to ooze out from the back of his skull.

Well sad to say that the crushing pain eased the pain that his left eye had received an while back as he was able to open his eyes, but could only see a heavy blur. Both from his impaired sight from injury and as well as his eye lashes, people began to gather with one screaming for an medic…someone…anyone to tend to Yuri.

An child whom Yuri was an inspiration to and wanted to join the Knights spite of the fact that he only joined for about an good three years fell at Yuri side shaking him awake.......trying to anyway.

"Com'on...wake up! Weren't you the one that told me that a true man could take any blow??.....Yuri... if this is an joke your being a real jerk about it!!.."

It was an terrifying sight to see as the blood oozed out even more now touching the kids knees that he sat on, yet ignoring the wet feeling he begins to lean over to the body to proceed onto sobbing on his chest.

From terrifying to soul crushingly sad the people where frozen...they didn't know what to do, an great half of the people that where in the approximately of the event had rushed off looking for someone that could look to Yuris condition before it was to fatal.....

The hollering, the sobbing from the child wasn't enough to awaken him as he had death ears to the world as his eyes where still open seeing a blurry faze. The poor child's heart poured out it's being onto Yuri's dry blood drenched chest, his sobs turned into the sniffles and soon escalated into an fit of screams...the boy did his best to be strong everyday living up to Yuri Lowell the EX-Knight's words of being cool calm..and manly, as he once told him..but it didn't matter for he was only human.

His mother couldn't take it any more as she stepped up with worrisome eyes watering at the eye lids grabbing the boy. He was strong alright for he wouldn't let go for dear life in fear that Yuri would pass one just from the leaving touch of his small hands.

"NOOOooooo...!!"

The child yelled in an whiny pouting manner.

All the while this was going on Yuri's brain to function thoughts was shutting off slowly as he could barely make out blurs yet the one blur that stood out the most was right in front of him. He couldn't make out much of any thing though what he was an large blob of white along with....pink?...

"..you...YOU!!...YOOUUU!---KILLEDHIM! TRAAITOR!!"

Then....a darker blur merged rushed over to the white blob as his vision began to fade...dim to black.

The girl that had bumped into Yuri screamed out his name with such force from her lungs it would seem that it would echo though out the lands of Terca Lumireis..........

Yuri's world was completely black with his mind blank....

* * *

~End of chapter 1


End file.
